Too late
by Aimii0
Summary: She was dying, he was begging her not to leave him. / One-shot


**A/N: **The first one-shot I write. It isn't that great, but I had this idea stuck in my mind and the mood to write something tragic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Too late<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was damp in the cave. All around her. She could feel the dampness in every bone of her body. She has always hated dampness—how ironic she was going to die in such a place.<p>

Naruto was by her side. The corners of her mouth pulled up in a smile. Of course Naruto was by her side, he has always been there. Even when she would beat the life out of him, he would still be by her side. He was looking at her with an expression she would have never imagined he would have.

"S-Sakura-chan, why don't you use your medical jutsu?" He asked, taking her hand in his. "C-Come on, you're losing a lot of blood. It looks pretty bad, but it's just a wound. I'm sure you will be able to heal it, you're the best medic I know after all. Even Tsunade-baachan said so." He said mechanically. He was trying to smile, but he couldn't.

She was lying on the cold ground, one hand on her stomach and the other held by Naruto.

It all started a week ago. The Hokage found where Sasuke was. Though nobody knew how long he will be there, in the Country of Water, right next to the Country of Fire. She heard this by chance as she passed by her master's office. She didn't lose another second.

She planned to go search for him the next morning, before the dawn came. She planned to go alone, but as always, Naruto knew where to find her. She has never figured how he always knew where to find her. Only in this moment, as she drew closer and closer to death did she realize it was just because he knew her so well.

The two of them left Konohagakure without anyone's approval to search for their teammate, their friend. She was aware that when she would come back, she probably would have lost the trust of many people and disappoint her family. He knew that when he would come back, his tiny, thin chance of being acknowledged as Hokage would have disappeared. Knowing this, they still choose to leave, both knowing that there were two options. They would either come back as a team or never come back.

They found Sasuke six days later. He was alone and still in Amegakure. They tried talking to him, but there were no words that will make him go back to Konoha with them.

It was not until Orochimaru himself showed before them that she and Naruto realized Sasuke wasn't under his control anymore. A battle started between them, master and pupil. Even though everything Sasuke said was that he would only return to Konoha to destroy it, what he did when the battle started made the other members of Team seven realize what he was actually feeling.

She and Naruto didn't leave as they were told. Orochimaru tried attacking them to threaten Sasuke and make him return to his side. Sasuke summoned Susano'o and created a shield for his teammates, for his friends. It was because he protected them that the chances of him being killed by Orochimaru grew. It was either he came back to his side, either he died. Sasuke told him he will never return to his side.

In that moment, after a couple of hours in which they fought, Orochimaru took out his katana and attacked Sasuke. She immediately knew he aimed for his heart.

Using a forbidden medical jutsu, she broke out of Susano'o's protection and ran right in front of him. The cold blade of the katana passed right through her body. She grabbed the katana with her hands to stop it from moving forward and stabbing Sasuke. He didn't have a scratch. His heart was safe, while hers was sliced.

She managed to slow down the bleeding, but she couldn't keep it forever. Being a medic she knew her state. She knew that help wouldn't come fast enough. Even if Naruto were to give her some of his chakra, it wouldn't help. It was a vital organ that was destroyed. There was a way, after all. She has been in a similar situation before in the fight with an Akatsuki member, but someone died in order for her to live. She wouldn't let anyone else die for her sake.

"Naruto, it's ok.." She said. She realized speaking took a lot of effort.

"What is ok?!" He snapped. He held her hand tighter and she felt a tear rolling down her palm. "You have to resist, Sakura-chan. Promise me." He begged.

She smiled. "I'm sorry Naruto. You promised me that you will bring Sasuke-kun home when I asked you without hesitation and I can't promise you this one thing."

Naruto looked her in the eye and understood. He really understood.

She slowly tilted her head to the person sitting few meters behind them with his back at them.

It was then that he finally understood. Even on her last seconds, she still loved him. She will die loving him, because she loves him. He understood he will never be able to have that place in her heart, no matter how important she was to him.

He slowly let go of her hand and stood up.

"I'll bring him here." Naruto said.

He walked away, fearing to take every step. Every step felt like he would never turn back. He will give Sasuke two minutes. Not a second more. He arrived beside him and walked a little further so that he won't have to look him in the eye.

"Go." Naruto said.

The other member of team seven didn't say anything, Naruto could only hear the sound of his footsteps walking towards her in the cave. Naruto can't lose his temper now. Not while she was still alive. He will be strong for her until the very end. Or so he wanted.

* * *

><p>She was watching his every step as he came closer and closer. His footsteps were hesitant. She waited patiently until he came next to her, her smile never fading. He was finally by her side, but he didn't sit. He was standing tall, looking down at her. But he didn't meet her eyes.<p>

"What happened to Orochimaru?" She asked.

He didn't show any emotion, as always, but she knew him so well. She could see that he cared, that he was probably feeling the same way as Naruto.

"He ran away." He replied. As much as Sasuke wanted to keep his emotionless façade, he failed. It was then that he clenched his teeth. "I'm going to kill him." He said. "I'm going to chase him until the end of world and kill him the most miserable way."

She was still smiling. "Protect our home, Sasuke." It was then that he looked her in the eye.

She watched as he slowly took his katana. He raised it above his head. He then buried the katana in the ground, right next to her. He knelt in one leg. It took all her strength to move her hand. She placed it on his cheek, making him look at her again.

She felt the urge to cough, but she knew that if she would do so blood would start pouring out of her mouth. She had to stay alive as much as she could, she had to tell him everything.

"Sasuke, it's not too late. You can return to Konoha. There are people that never forgot and still care about you." She had to make a pause, it took a lot of strength to speak. She ignored the pain in her chest. "It will not be easy. You'll have to work hard to be acknowledged by the others again, but you can do it."

He could only stare and listen, despair creeping in his heart. Even if he would return, she wouldn't be there. Why would he return to a place if she wasn't there? It was as those thoughts crossed his mind that he finally realized. He loved her. He has loved her for a long time. It perhaps started in the night she begged him not to leave Konoha.

But he had no right to love her. He killed her. It was his fault, only his fault.

"Don't leave." He selfishly begged.

He knew his words would only hurt her, but he was desperate. He would do and say anything to keep her alive. If she would live, he would come back to Konoha. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life in prison, he would return.

"Go back home, Sasuke." She whispered.

"Why should I go back if you'll not be there?"

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she couldn't hold it. There, only minutes away from death, she was living the happiest moment of her life. Sasuke cared about her. Even if it may not be the kind of love she has always dreamed of, it was enough.

"Thank you for those words, they make me very happy." She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

He put his hand on hers, which was still on his cheek.

"I love you." She said and closed her eyes.

He watched her as her heart started beating slower and slower, life draining out of her.

It was then that he slowly approached her and pressed his lips onto hers for a few seconds. She smiled and her hand fell from his cheek. He was holding it, but her heart stopped beating.

"Sakura." He called. She didn't answer. "Sakura!" No answer.

It was as he desperately called her name that he did a thing he only did once before. He was crying.

He was yelling out her name, unable to reach her.

Naruto could only fall on his knees and cry, just like Sasuke. Neither of them knew that they felt the same pain, for they both lost the person they loved the most on this earth. They both lost their reason to live.


End file.
